Number 10 Yaya
About '''Number 10 Yaya's '''is a recurring character in Yayaland series and shorts and the mother/older sister of Number 8 and the wife of her Kuku. She is very kind and caring to Number 8. She speaks to her ear. But her role in the YayaLand Universe is town whore (at best). The Number 10 Yaya is a big sister of 8 and 7. She and her sister has the same exact face and to some fans it can be really hard to tell which one. Number 10 prefers to be called 숫자텐 (Sut-ja ten) or 숫자십 (Sut-ja shib). Other Yayas across the land calls her Number 10. Which she '''does '''find it a little disrespectful. As being a big sister is not so easy for Number 10. Number 10 usually goes straight to the Rhythm Tengoku Center to work, but there's three days of the week where she heads somewhere else (and it's not home). Wherever she's going, it's too close to Rhythm Tengoku. And three times a week means that it's probably some kind of thing that Number 7 brought up to her. She's been complaining about how Angry and Neutral are there to stalk her down lately, and I guess that makes her have sleepless nights. Number 10 not the "Chase behind boys" or "Skipping work" type, so I guessed either Fan meet-up or Rhythm Heaven DS Report Center, thus I searched by her name and BOOM! They she go or (데이씨고)! Personality Possibly because of her drinking so much, Number 10 has a very dimwitted and sexual personality. She always tends to have sex with random Kukus and acts very smart around other people. And despite being Korean, she knows nothing about Hinduism except for the Korean War, which has nothing to do with the religion itself. Moreover, she believes a sentient unknown character was the true leader of the North Korea besides Kim Jong-Un, and that Nakasagi and Hiroshima being bombed is a serious documentary. But when it comes to parenting and being a big sister, Number 10 is shown to care a lot more about her sisters 8 and 7. . History When Number 10 was five years old, she went to a park with two of her friends. When suddenly, a strange woman kidnapped Number 10 and her friends and locked them in her basement for over 5 years. One day, she decided to let Number 10 escape and she kept the other two girls. This was revealed in Season 3 Episode 27: Tell me! Tell me now! At one point in time (presumably elementary school), Number 10 got pregnant with twins. The father is suspected to be Tomato Yaya's Kuku, who works for Angry under the sun, as the two kids share a striking resemblance and Number 8 is very intelligent, just like Kuku. It is possible Kuku left Number 10 because he needed to work, which may have been a factor into why Number 10 did a lot of drinking. She then would name the twins Number 8 and Number 7 respectively. The biological father of Number 7 (suspected to be Kuku) took custody of her, which is why she doesn't appear in even number episodes that often. When Number 10 was in middle school, she wanted to be a cheerleader, but they wouldn't let her join the team because they said that she was too "flexible." So, Number 10 did alcohol, a lot of alcohol and she got kicked out of the school. Then, her parents kicked her out of their house and all she knew was stripping. Then, she met a Kuku who would beat her. After marrying Kuku, Number 10 would take on the surnumber "10" to her Kuku and her sisters would adopt this surnumber as well, despite Kuku not being the biological father of Number 8 or Number 7. She also adopted Kuku's religion, that being Christianity, after marrying him. It is possible that she cheated on her husband, as they have been married for 2 years and Number 8 is only 8 years old, but Kuku is her step-father.